


summer time?

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: One Shot Collection for Oikage-Week 2019 (Summer Edition?) x3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was also an prompt from the german community „120_minuten“ (lj) <3
> 
> [Prompts: Vacation/Beach/Tanabata]

Tooru lay grumpily on the sofa in their apartment, his head resting on his arms in front of him.  
So he had certainly not imagined their holiday together!  
His eyes wandered to his boyfriend, who was doing something in the adjoining kitchen, which he couldn‘t really see.  
But he absolutely didn‘t want to get up.  
"Tobio-chan ~," he began in a slightly louder tone, "what are you doing? Come here!"  
The only thing he heard in response was a hum.  
It wouldn‘t be so bad if he didn‘t have that damn pain.  
Why did they also have to meet these idiots on the beach, who said they were better at beach volleyball?  
Okay, they now had a crushing defeat on their account, but Tooru was suffering from the worst sunburn he could ever imagine.  
"Tobio~chan!"  
"Stop complaining just because you have a little sunburn, Tooru," Tobio grumbled to him from the kitchen.  
Tooru grumbled again.  
As if that sunburn was anything from ‚small‘.  
"Don‘t be so mean and take care of your boyfriend if he suffers, Tobio-chan!"  
For a moment he heard nothing except a little clatter before he saw his boyfriend around the corner of the room to look at him. "You should have seen that you smear yourself decently before."  
"Hmhm, you can still come and look after me now," he grinned to him.  
"Tooru, you’re not sick, just having a really small sunburn," Tobio replied, rolling his eyes and moving into the room, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"You would also suffer, if you knew what I’m going through," Tooru grunted sulkily.  
"Sure," Tobio said, rolling his eyes again and moving toward him, squatting to him, "and? What should I do to make you feel better?"  
"Hmmm," Tooru started, making a thoughtful refill. Before he could say anything, however, he felt his boyfriend kissing his lips.  
A little surprised, he enjoyed it, returned the kiss for a few seconds and finally just looked directly into Tobio’s blue eyes.  
"It also has the advantage that we stay a little bit inside at the moment," Tobio said, "I have you all to myself, Tooru."  
For a moment, Tooru chuckled as he just looked at him. Maybe it wasn‘t so bad he’d had a shitty sunburn just because they couldn‘t help but show off some idiots at beach volleyball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts: Coming Out/Misunderstandings/Confessions (more or less... >3]
> 
> this was also an prompt from the german community "120_minuten" (lj) and the summer challenge <3
> 
> the prompt was from the AU-Table (Soul mates) and i’m having an bunny where they are not soul mates but love each other soooo ^///^

Restless, Tooru shifted in his seat as he felt his boyfriend hold his hand and squeeze lightly.  
"It’s going to be okay, yeah?"  
He grumbled, leaned against him and sighed once more. "It’s not as easy as you think, Tobio-chan."  
Tobio snorted, turned his head to Tooru to look at him. "You know I don‘t care if we’re soul mates or not."  
"You know that’s not about it, Tobio," Tooru replied, now turning his head to him and looking him in the eye, "presumably my mother still thinks I’m with Iwa-chan."  
"Just because you’re soul mates?" Tobio murmured, flinching a little inconspicuously. Back when he was in high school, he had thought that he never had a chance with Tooru, even though he had already fallen in love with his senpai. Although he didn‘t care who his soul mates was then, he just wanted to be happy with him.  
When he heard that Tooru and Iwaizumi had been soul mates, it almost broke his heart. Especially when he heard that they had been together for a while.  
"For my family, that means a lot," Tooru said after a while, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend’s lips.  
"But you don‘t feel anything for Iwaizumi-san, do you?" Tobio asked, continuing to look at him. Why did these doubts come back to him?  
"What? No!" Tooru shook his head decisively, "Iwa-chan is my best friend, but a relationship between us does not work."  
Tobio raised an eyebrow and studied him for a moment. "How long have you been together?"  
Tooru blinked at him, confused. "Why do you want to know that? That wasn‘t long ..."  
"What do you mean, not for long? Your friends have," Tobio began, swallowing and lowering his head. Since his senpai had moved to high school, he had heard these rumors more or less regularly.  
"If you could even see that as a relationship, we might have tried to see more in it for a week," Tooru finally shrugged, "this thing that we’re soul mates doesn‘t mean anything."  
Tobio looked at him and exhaled in relief. "Fine." His lips twisted into a relieved smile. "I love you, Tooru."  
"I love you too, Tobio-chan," Tooru replied with a grin, running his other hand, which was not held by Tobios, to his boyfriend’s face, "and I don‘t care what they say, because I would stay always with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also an prompt from the german community "120_minuten" (lj) and the summer challenge <3
> 
> prompts: Wedding/Honeymoon/Aged Up (well...more or less? ><)

The day had been long and actually he just wanted to cuddle up at home and do nothing more.  
He was not prepared to see Tooru sitting on the couch, grinning broadly, as he surveyed something on his cell phone.  
"Uh, hey?"  
"Tobio-chan!", Tooru continued grinning broadly, sliding aside and gesturing to him to sit down, "how was the training today?"  
"Quite ... good?" Tobio answered a little more questioningly because he did not quite know how well or badly his boyfriend responded when he talked about it.  
It wasn‘t that he didn‘t play himself, it was rather the fact that he didn‘t play for the national team this year, so Tobio took a little more cautious approach to volleyball, unless it came from his boyfriend himself.  
"Anyway, we should go on a honeymoon, Tobio-chan!", Tooru grinned broadly at him, pulling Tobio onto the sofa next to him and pushing him on the upholstery, "how about after the tournament?"  
"Honeymoon ...?" Tobio repeated, raising an eyebrow, studying Tooru’s beaming face as he tried to see something in the look that told him his boyfriend was just kidding.  
"Yes, honeymoon!", Tooru continued grinning to himself, without revealing the trace of a joke, "what do you say?"  
Tobio looked at him for several seconds, minutes, speechless, before slowly opening his mouth to speak. "I don‘t know, but don‘t you get married first?" Or should that be a very strange marriage proposal?  
"Oh, why always the old-fashioned tour?", Tooru continued to grin widely, "what do you say?"  
"I don‘t mind, I think," Tobio replied, blinking at his boyfriend in amazement. Besides, he never knew how to accept him sometimes. Maybe that was one of the reasons he’d given up trying to get behind Tooru’s mind in certain situations.  
"Good, I’ve been looking for something out there already ~", Tooru continued grinning at him, fishing for his cell phone again and settling down on Tobio’s lap to show him the destinations.  
Somehow it was also interesting again, if he thought about it. Tobio smiled as he had the pages displayed on Tooru’s cell phone. Incidentally, he breathed a gentle kiss to the neck of his boyfriend, before he whispered: "I love you, Tooru."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to go with another prompt from the german community "120_minuten" (lj) and the summer challenge <3 (or more or less...?)

It was more than confusing and he hated that he felt that way.  
When Tooru met his annoying kouhai for the first time at volleyball practice, he had thought he would be happy if he didn‘t meet him again as soon as possible.  
About half a year later, he stood in front of the other’s house and leaned against the wall, watching the relocation helpers carry cartons out of the house and into a moving van while his kouhai stood a distance away from him, his eyes uncertain and cute looked.  
Why did Tobio-chan have to be so damn cute? Why did he have to look so cute at the moment?  
Okay, he was only twelve, but that still wasn‘t the excuse that he had to look so cute at him that he wanted to hug him and don‘t let him go.  
Actually, it was an excuse that he was so cute, but at the same time it was absolutely none!  
Tooru cursed inwardly with himself.  
Why did it bother him so much that Tobio moved away from here? That they would not see each other for weeks and months, except when they met at a volleyball game in Tokyo.  
"Why- why are you here, Oikawa-san?"  
Tobio sounded confused and somehow Tooru couldn‘t even blame him. He was just confused himself that he had visited him here again, even though it didn‘t matter to him. Although he was supposed to be at home and happy that he was no longer a competitor to him. Not in his team, not in his prefecture!  
At the very most, they would meet again at the national tournament to play against each other. And he made a point of destroying the other one there!  
Still, he was here, staring at his kouhai, continuing to watch the relocation helpers, unsure what to say.  
"Don‘t stop, understand, Tobio-chan?" He finally said, grinning broadly at him.  
"I will not, Oikawa-san," he murmured softly, looking a little more on the floor in front of him.  
Tooru sighed and cocked his head, stepped over to him, and ruffled his hair. "You’ll do it." After that, he just set about leaving the property and not looking at him again.  
Damn it!  
Why did he just have such a strange feeling that he really would miss him? Why couldn‘t he simply hate him and was glad he didn‘t live in his prefecture anymore?  
‚I’m going to destroy you at the Nationals, Tobio-chan, so dare not lose to anyone before!‘ The thought haunted him home, where he dropped onto his bed and casually grabbed his cell phone.  
That was all he needed to focus on.  
He would get better and come to the national tournament, as he had planned, before he met the other. Only now was his added goal to beat Tobio there.

He had no idea how he came to write to his kouhai or how they stayed in contact over the years after that.  
He wasn‘t even sure why he was somehow pleased to write with Tobio-chan, he just had the feeling that every year he was more pleased to see the other again.  
When exactly did it start that he felt even more for him? He couldn‘t describe it, but when in his third year at high school he saw the other at a training camp in Miyagi, he knew something had changed between them.  
Maybe it had been there for some time and he had not been able to classify it before because he didn‘t want to admit that he had kept in touch with Tobio and didn‘t even think it was bad.  
Only at said training camp, he had grinned at the other and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which had ensured that Tobio had looked at him with big eyes and slightly reddened cheeks.  
"Oikawa-san, you mean-" Tobio started after, but stopped and looked embarrassed, "uh ..."  
"I think I like you, Tobio-chan," Tooru said quietly, smiling a little, "may I kiss you again?"  
Tobio swallowed, nodding slightly more embarrassedly, and looked at him uncertainly, whereupon Tooru leaned forward and closed the lips of his former kouhai.  
At least now he knew why he had missed the other so much when he had moved away, although he should have been happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well not a challenge prompt from the summer challenge buut ... i tried first ... XD°

For a moment Tobio blinked his sleepy eyes, looked straight into the brown eyes of his boyfriend, who was beaming at him and kissed him shortly thereafter.  
"Morning Tobio-chan!" Tooru said right after the kiss, still with a smile on his face, "you know what we’re up to today, do you?"  
Tobio looked at him with a raised eyebrow, yawned vigorously and then straightened up to sit up. There were moments when he hated what his boyfriend was for an early riser.  
Although he only agreed at certain times, he was barely able to get out of bed on other days.  
"Good morning, Tooru," he finally replied, "and I still can not believe you persuaded me."  
He would not have it on any other day. On every other day he probably wouldn‘t have been so awakened.  
"Did not you forget something?", Tooru asked, slipping over and pushing his arms back onto the mattress to lie halfway over Tobio.  
"You mean, ‚happy birthday‘?" Tobio asked, half grinning on his lips.  
Tooru muttered something to himself. "So motivated ~," he replied, rolling his eyes, Tobio breathed another kiss on the lips before slipping back to get up, "but I think you just are not awake enough!"  
Tobio sighed and finally followed his boyfriend, yawning once more heartily. There were days, Tooru was exceptionally the absolute morning person, to his chagrin. Although Tobio was not necessarily one of those who slept for a long time.

After sitting down at the breakfast table, Tobio blinked again in surprise as he noticed Tooru pull out a list, which made him squint even more. "What’s that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, sipping on his cup of cocoa without taking his eyes off his boyfriend.  
"Oh, a little list of what we have to do today!" Tooru replied with a grin.  
"little," Tobio repeated more skeptically, took a sip from his cup and put it back in front of him.  
"You’re not thrilled," Tooru muttered, his face twisting into a sinister mine, "Tobio-chan ~",  
"I’m just not really awake yet," Tobio replied and waved off, "I’m looking forward to spending the day with you, Tooru."  
"Hmmm," Tooru said, raising an eyebrow, "ah, I know who you are, so I don‘t take it personally! Don‘t worry, we’ll have fun!"  
Tobio just looked at him, sighed, and then started to have breakfast. Actually, he was already happy, also because he was happy that Tooru could be so happy.  
Even though many had said that it couldn‘t work between them. Even though many thought that Tooru would only exploit him, he knew it was not.  
"I love you, Tooru," Tobio finally said after a moment of silence, "and I want you to have a wonderful birthday."  
"Aww so sweet, Tobio-chan," Tooru said finally, looking at him, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well ... i have this alien au idea? ;) not sure abt this yet but ... well ... i think i write much more to this <3
> 
> [prompt: Sci-fi/Time Travel/Futuristic]

It was the middle of the night when he was startled by a bright flash of light in his room.  
Confused, Tooru stared to one side, looking at the person standing in the room in the glow of light. Where did this light come from?  
He glanced around, blinking irritably as he realized that there was no lamp in the room and no real light could come in from the outside.  
Still, he could see very well the person standing in his room, surrounded by a light blue glow. This person’s hair was completely black and his eyes shone in a darker blue than the glow he was surrounded with.  
Tooru did not even know why he knew it so well, but somehow it seemed like he was attracted to it.  
In addition, a thin, black tail swung out from behind him and hung almost to the floor.  
"Hello?" The person asked, blinking a little more and now staring directly at him, the glow around his body becoming a little less radiant as he approached Tooru.  
"Uh, hi?" Tooru replied, confused, "who are you? How do you get in here?"  
"Are you an Earthling?", asked the person and put his head to the side, waved his tail forward, "this is the earth, isn‘t it?"  
Tooru continued to look at him in confusion as this person began tapping something the one had attached to his wrist. "Eh, yes?" Did he just have a dream? This had to be a dream, right?  
"That’s good," said this person, that alien, in front of him and a grin laid on his lips before leaning forward and pushing Tooru back a little, "I’m looking for a guy for my collection."  
"What?", Tooru stared back at him, shook his head briefly and wanted to back away, but felt that behind him was the wall of his room. What kind of dream did he have here?!  
"I collect creatures from other planets," said the alien, waving his tail forward, "but I didn‘t think you earthlings were so cute."  
"Who are you?", Tooru grunted, looking at him more seriously, "you don‘t think I’ll let you kidnap me! Or whatever you plan to do!"  
"I can give you the choice because I find you interesting," this alien replied further, put a finger to Tooru’s lips and rode over, then pulled him back, "become my partner."  
Tooru stared at him, blinking too confused. What was that for a crazy dream?  
"Do I have another choice?" He finally grinned back. Besides, this was just a dream, right? And even if not, he had always wished that he would meet aliens. So why not go into it if it spared his life?  
"Either that or you’re my slave," the alien shrugged.  
"Ah yes ..." Tooru mumbled, rolling his eyes, "as if I had a choice."  
"Not really, no."  
Tooru rolled his eyes again, but soon felt something move around his wrists, whereupon he looked up, confused. "What?" It was a bangle with a pale blue gem glittering on it.  
"If I take you with me, you have to be identified as my companion," the alien said and shrugged, tapping something on the device on his wrist before looking up, "oh, you can call me Tobio. But don‘t dare to be disrespectful when we’re on the road. That could endanger you."  
Tooru raised an eyebrow and sighed a little. He just didn‘t know how he should classify this here.  
On the one hand, he was looking forward to it somehow, on the other hand, it seemed a bit as though he was something of a prisoner. He only accepted it because otherwise he would be the slave of this alien and that was clearly the worse alternative.  
"Uh, can I -" before he could go on talking, he was pulled up by the wrist and felt a short while later, as they were surrounded by a light.  
Before he could even blink, he was in something that looked like a spaceship again. The next thing he felt was how he was kissed by this alien.  
What.  
His eyes widened and yet he could not fight back, just looked back when Tobio had withdrawn from him and looked at him calmly.  
Was that what he believed, what it meant, or was that some alien thing?  
"You taste quite good for an earthling."  
Tooru looked at him confused and with wide eyes. "What?"  
"I think I’ll make you my life partner," Tobio said, his lips twisting into a broad grin as his tail touched Tooru’s wrist and bangle, "... forever."  
For the moment Tooru did not even know what to say to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhq aaand ...sorry its angsty >___< and dark ...and... >//<

A strange tingling sensation passed through his entire body as he stood before him.  
He had already strained his bow and yet he dared not let go of the arrow.  
Why did it feel so wrong?  
Why couldn‘t he just shoot and end this fight, win this battle?  
"Why don‘t you shoot?"  
His eyes were turned to him. The dark red eyes were right on him.  
How long would this spell continue with which he was fixed?  
"I ..." he began, trembling a little with his hand, holding his bow and holding the arrow.  
Would he be able to hit like that?  
What if he didn‘t hit?  
What if he spared him?  
"I’ll wipe you and the others if you don‘t shoot, Tobio," he went on.  
Tobio felt as uneasy as if he knew he was not going to die.  
"I can not let you live, Oikawa-san," he murmured, taking a deep breath, gathering his full concentration and focusing his eyes on the other.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
He swallowed. Why did it have to be him who defeated him?  
"I’m sorry," Tobio whispered, closing his eyes for a few seconds, taking another deep breath in and out before opening his eyes again and shooting the arrow.  
He did not even know why he had closed his eyes shortly after the shot.  
Maybe because he did not really want to see him hit by the arrow.  
Why didn‘t they find a way to save him otherwise?  
"Huh, finally."  
His eyes opened as he heard the voice after a while - he did not even know how long it had been.  
A mixture of shock and relief spread throughout him without him knowing why he was relieved.  
"You couldn‘t do it, huh, Tobio-chan?"  
He blinked, staring at him. He didn‘t know what to say to that.  
"I knew you wouldn‘t hit," Oikawa replied and shrugged, straightening slightly and tilting his head to one side.  
"I-" Tobio began, lowering his arm, holding his bow.  
"I’m sorry," whispered Oikawa, before he approached him and gave him a brief smile, which seemed unreal peaceful for the moment.  
"Oikawa-san?"  
"You should have finished it when you got the chance, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said, walking up to him, his lips twisting into a sneaky grin, "or do you think I’ll spare you?"  
Tobio swallowed, then shook his head.  
He knew that Oikawa, as he was now, would not spare him.  
No matter what had happened between them.  
"I know exactly what it means to be here," Tobio said calmly, looking directly at him, "what are you waiting for?"  
Oikawa’s gaze became a little more serious, yet he only stood in front of him, calmly watching him. "Do you still believe that I love you, Tobio?"  
He swallowed, finally nodding, unable to speak.  
"I love you, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said again, leaning forward and placing his lips on Tobios.  
Tobio let that brief moment of the kiss close, closing his eyes and waiting for Oikawa to finish his attack on him. That which he could not do.  
However, he only heard a startled gasp and then stared into wide dark red eyes as he watched Oikawa tip over in his direction.  
"Iwa- Iwa-chan ..."  
Tobio stared from Oikawa to his teammate.  
Iwaizumi held his sword in his hand, to which his friend’s blood adhered.  
"Iwaizumi-san," Tobio whispered in shock as he unconsciously held Oikawa in his arms as he fell forward.  
"I’m sorry, Kageyama," Iwaizumi murmured before turning his gaze to Oikawa, "I’m sorry."  
Tobio swallowed, then shook his head. "I know there was no other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ^___^ <3
> 
> aaaand i've thinking abt an longfic that i'm gonna write next <3 for oikage <3  
> not sure when i start to upload but i hope next month? :3
> 
> you can follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen) for infos <3 (or my (mostly) german (main)acc [click :3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) )

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
